One Chance Given, Now Two Choices
by cherrixwolf
Summary: Sakura is fourteen, volunteers at a hospital and has a boyfriend. What happens when Sakura meets Syaoran?*Finished* (changed to PG13 for Touya's language) S&S E&T Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: yes I'm poor.so sue me.(but really, don't) I don't own ccs. It belongs to CLAMP and Nelvana (who freakin' screwed up ccs!!!!!!!!)  
  
Sakura Kinomoto is a very popular girl at her new high school. She also is a very kind person. She volunteered for many things and has a boyfriend. Sakura was making her daily round around the hospital. She delivered all of the items that were sent by family members and friends to the sick patient. Sakura went around greeting everyone as she went and gave everyone that sweet smile that could make anyone feel better.  
  
'Well, let's see. We have a new patient in Mike's old room I see. It's a guy and his name is Syaoran Li. Hope he's not too sick. He seems to have a package from his mother and 4.sisters.' Reading this she thought about her 1 older brother, Touya, and pitied Syaoran for having 4 sisters. She opened the door and saw a boy around her age. He was sleeping peacefully.  
  
'He's so cute! Wait.I have a boyfriend.anyway.with his looks, he probably has a girlfriend.' Sakura thought as she smiled at the boy. She took a look at him. He was tall, about as tall as her current boyfriend is, and chestnut brown hair. 'Too bad I can't see his eyes though.' She saw the boy stir. He opened his eyes once and went back to sleep. Sakura saw him open his eyes for a split second but that didn't stop her from seeing his amber brown eyes. She quietly tiptoed out of the room and went on with her deliveries but for some strange reason, she couldn't forget about the boy, Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran Li comes from a family of 5 and is the only son. He trains hard and practically every girl in his school is in love with him. He turned them all away for he didn't care for girls but he could've sworn that he saw the prettiest emerald eyes with a beautiful smile. He wondered who it could've been. It wasn't anyone at his school. So maybe it's someone, who works at the hospital. Maybe he was hallucinating. He thought about the girl and went back to his deep slumber.  
  
You have a choice Sakura. There was a boy in the shadows. 'Who are you?' Now go ahead and make it.  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M LATE!"  
  
"Well what did ya expect? You're late all the time and your alarm clock isn't on." Kero, Sakura's guardian of the seal, cards and mistress, said.  
  
"Oh.if I'm late this time then I'll get a detention and I'll miss some of my afternoon volunteer shift."  
  
"Why is that so important.hmm?"  
  
"Nothing! I just want all the sick people to feel better." Sakura said blushing red.  
  
"Nope.That's just not it. You're blushing and you don't even do that in front of Andrew. It's a guy, right?"  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've got 10 min. until the bell rings. Bye Kero!" Sakura rushed out of the house and made to school in an amazing 9 min.  
  
"Go Sakura! New record!" Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's best friend, said.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it now." Sakura said as she rested her head on the desk.  
  
"All right class. Sit in your seats. Class has begun."  
  
Sakura sat in class and just thought about Syaoran.then she thought about Andrew.she never ever thought about Andrew as much as she thought about Syaoran. 'I shouldn't break up with Andrew because of this. After all, I don't know much about Syaoran. He probably has a girlfriend anyway.'  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Yes, sensei?"  
  
"How do you say minna-san in English?"  
  
"Um.everyone?"  
  
"Correct! I'm glad that you were paying attention."  
  
At lunch Sakura sat with her friends as they ate. As they were talking Andrew sneaked up on Sakura and.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"AH!!!!!!!!!! GHOST!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sakura sweetie, it's just me, Andrew."  
  
"Oh.sorry."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I should've never scared you in the first place."  
  
"Apology accepted." Sakura said as she smiled.  
  
"I'm glad. I wouldn't want my kawaii girlfriend to be mad at me." Andrew said but for some strange reason, Sakura had no reaction to it. Usually she blushed but today.nothing.  
  
As soon as school ended Sakura and Tomoyo went to the hospital. Tomoyo also helped out at the hospital doing the same thing Sakura did.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's wrong with you today?"  
  
"What do you mean by what's wrong. Nothing's wrong with me."  
  
"Nope. That's a lie. Something is bothering you. You weren't paying attention in class, you didn't react to Andrew's compliment and you seemed very eager to get to class on time today instead of the usual detention. What's up?"  
  
"Well." Sakura started as she blushed.  
  
"Say no more. I know the WHOLE story! You probably met some guy and you made a promise to meet him after school and now you have to choose over that guy and Andrew."  
  
"Well.it's something like that." Sakura said as they both came near to the hospital. "The thing is, he's a patient. His name is Syaoran and he makes me blush and I didn't even get to meet him because he was sleeping but I'm pretty sure he already has a girlfriend."  
  
"Ah! I promise I won't tell Andrew and.can I meet him?!?!" Tomoyo became all starry-eyed as she took out her camcorder from out of nowhere.  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
Sakura was soon at the hospital and saw a woman with 4, as it appeared, daughters at the front office. Since no one was there at the moment Sakura asked,  
  
"Do you need help with anything?"  
  
"Um yes I do. My name is Yelan Li and these are my daughters Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei, and Xiefa. I'm currently looking for my son Xiao-Lang or.as in this country Syaoran Li."  
  
"Oh! I happen to know where his room is. I delivered your package yesterday to him but he was sleeping. Follow me. Oh and I'm Sakura and this is my best friend Tomoyo."  
  
"Nice to meet you Sakura and Tomoyo." Yelan smiled.  
  
They all got in the elevator and pushed the button for the 7th floor and walked down the hallway until they got to the number 713. (anyone know the significance of the number? ^^) Sakura slowly opened the door and inside was Syaoran but he wasn't sleeping this time. He was wide-awake and knew he was in for it because there they were, his sisters.  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
"LITTLE BROTHER!"  
  
"XIAO-LANG!"  
  
"YOUNGER BROTHER!"  
  
"Oh great." Syaoran said as his mob of sisters smothered up his space and air.  
  
"He he he." Sakura giggled and then started laughing. Syaoran stopped complaining to hear the angelic voice. Yelan saw this and was amused.  
  
"Oh Syaoran. You must wonder who this is. It is a young girl that helped us find your room. Her name is Sakura and this is her best friend Tomoyo." Yelan said.  
  
"Konnichiwa Li-kun! You probably don't remember me because you were sleeping but I delivered a package yesterday from your family. Oh and this is my best friend Tomoyo. Don't mind the camcorder. She's just like that."  
  
"Um.good afternoon. Please call me Syaoran instead. And thank you for delivering the package yesterday." Syaoran said kindly and turned an absolutely slight shade of red.  
  
"Um.this is strange." Feimei said.  
  
"Yup. Really strange." Fanren continued.  
  
"I definitely agree. Strange." Xiefa said.  
  
"Little brother is not like this. The feeling is unanimous. Something's strange." Fuutie finished.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Well you see.Syaoran isn't usually polite to any and I mean ANY girl even in front of us and he won't let people like his cousin call him Syaoran for like 10 years and counting. It could be the virus but then again, Sakura might be the cause." Fuutie explained.  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!!! ME?"  
  
"Well Syaoran, I'm going to have to go with your sisters on this one." Yelan responded.  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura said with a DEEP RED blush.  
  
"You look cute like that." Syaoran said. Sakura's blush turned only redder. So red that Syaoran started to laugh.  
  
"Oh My God! Did he just laugh? I haven't seen him laugh since he was four and now he's fourteen so that's.." Feimei started.  
  
"Ten years. Ten years since we've seen our little brother laugh." Fuutie finished.  
  
"Uh Oh. Sakura, we spent too much time here. Next time you have a package Syaoran, Sakura will be here so please send Syaoran lots of packages, Mrs. Li." Tomoyo said. Sakura and Syaoran both blushed.  
  
"Bye Syaoran."  
  
"Bye Sakura and Tomoyo." Syaoran said as the door closed.  
  
"You like her don't you little brother?" Xiefa asked.  
  
"Shut up Xiefa!" Syaoran said turning red.  
  
"Look at Syaoran. He's turning red!" Fanren said.  
  
"Stop teasing your brother. All of you."  
  
Sakura went on and finished her round of packages and wanted to see Syaoran once more but resisted into the temptation of seeing him. 'He is kinda cute and hot. Wait? Did I say that?' Sakura thought as she grew redder and redder.  
  
"Um.Sakura?"  
  
"Yes doctor?"  
  
"Are you feeling well? I think that you may have a fever."  
  
"I'm fine doctor. Honest."  
  
"Okay. See you here tomorrow Sakura."  
  
"Bye doctor."  
  
Sakura walked out of the hospital. She decided to call Tomoyo about all these feelings inside her. Then again.Tomoyo can be really hyper at times like these. Better leave her alone. Sakura walked through the park and saw Andrew sitting on the swings. She tried to go unnoticed but he saw her.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Hey Andrew! Didn't expect to see you here of all places."  
  
"I was in the neighborhood and I like the swings. How are you Sakura?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just finished a shift at the hospital."  
  
"There's the Sakura I know. Always helping out those who are less fortunate but leaving no time for dates with her boyfriend."  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Andrew. I'll go out with you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Fine. I'll wait that long only because I know it'll be worth it. It's getting cold out now. Here, use my jacket. I'll walk you home."  
  
"Are you sure it's okay? What if you get a cold? It'll be all my fault." Sakura asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"Look on the bright side, if I end up in the hospital, I still get to see you!" Andrew grinned.  
  
"Don't joke about that!" 'He really is sweet, why start a problem? I'll stick with Andrew all the way! I know I can!' Sakura thought.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"What?" Sakura said coming out of her trance.  
  
"Nothing. Here we are at your house. Good Night." Andrew said and planted a kiss on Sakura's lips. It just felt like her dad kissed her good night or something, but she ignored the feeling.  
  
"Good Night. Leave quickly before Touya spots you!" Sakura said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sakura entered her house and slumped onto her bed. 'Dad was on an archeology trip. Touya, probably out with his girlfriend. Kero.kitchen. What should I do? Trip to the hospital? WHOA! That was really random.' Sakura thought all confused. She decided to go with the "so called" random thought. So she put on a coat and went out to the hospital.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Hello doctor."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't really know. I didn't know what to do and the next minute, I'm here."  
  
"Well, don't forget that visiting hours are over at 9 and its 8:30. Don't stay too long, or else you'll spend all night here."  
  
"I won't doctor." Sakura said as she got into the elevator and automatically pressed the button for the 7th floor. 'Why do I feel like this? I feel that somehow, just somehow, Syaoran might be a more important part of my life that I think.' Sakura got off the elevator and went into Syaoran's room. 'He's not here. Baka! Why'd you even come here?'  
  
"Maybe to see me?" Syaoran asked. Sakura twirled around and Syaoran was right in front of her. A little too close. Syaoran backed away a little.  
  
"You scared me!" Sakura whined.  
  
"Well, you're in my room. I've got my rights in here to scare intruders." Syaoran said smiling while sticking his tongue out at Sakura.  
  
"Why you."  
  
"Well.are you gonna answer my question? Did you come here to see me? After all, you are in my room."  
  
"Well.hey! How did you know that I was talking to myself?" Sakura bursted.  
  
"Well.magic." Syaoran said expecting an 'Oh, stop lying and tell me the truth!' or 'There's no such thing as magic!' but instead he got,  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE THE HEIR TO THE LI CLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Hello? WE'RE IN A HOSPITAL!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Now its my turn to interrogate. How do you know that I am Syaoran Li, heir to the Li clan and that I have magical powers?"  
  
"Simple. Your room door has the patient's name on it." Sakura said  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Fine, It's quite simple though." Sakura said as all 52 Sakura cards came out of her pockets and circled her.  
  
"The.The.Clow.no.you.transformed the cards. How did you?"  
  
"Here I'll explain." Sakura said explaining how she found the book, caught all the cards and transformed them.  
  
"Wow. Good story and its only 10 at night."  
  
"HHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?"  
  
"The hospital closes at 9. The doors are locked and I can't leave. What am I gonna do?"  
  
"You can sleep on the spare bed on the other side. Look on the bright side, you can miss the first period of school."  
  
"SCHOOL!"  
  
"Joking. Tomorrow's Sunday. Got ya."  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong?" Syaoran said sticking his tongue out at Sakura. Sakura tried to punch him but he moved to quickly for her. Sakura got mad but instead of trying to sock once more, she laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"This." Sakura said as she slapped him on the back.hard.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Gotcha." Sakura said laughing so hard that she was clutching her stomach. Syaoran listened to the same angelic sound he heard when he first met her. Syaoran just grinned and acted like nothing hurt. He watched Sakura slowly turn from the giggling hyper, yet mature, hospital volunteer to a 5 year old who just heard a bedtime story and fell asleep. He smiled as he lifted Sakura off his bed and put her on the other bed. He tucked her in and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and said goodnight.  
  
  
  
So what do ya think? Click the button on the bottom. The more times its been clicked, the quicker the chapters shall come out. Got it? Good. Click the button. If anyone has any questions about it, email me at cherrixwolf@yahoo.com. 


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: blah.blah.blah.I don't own ccs. Nelvana and CLAMP does. Happy?  
  
Sakura awoke in bed to realize, it wasn't her bed, or room. She thought and tried to recall last night's events. She looked at Syaoran's bed and realized that he wasn't there. Wondering where he was, she got up and went through the hospital. She searched 4 floors until she looked out the window and happened to see Syaoran training with his sword. Each and every move was made swiftly and gracefully. He looked like somehow, he was connected to the sword.  
  
'Wow. For a hospital patient, he's probably gonna get out of the hospital soon. Then I won't be able to see him. Why would it matter to me if I won't see him? Probably because I like him as a friend (or more.hehe). Maybe I should ask if he wants to be my friend. That way we won't lose contact. Yeah. I'll go now.' Sakura went into the elevator and reached the ground floor. She went out to the park and didn't see Syaoran. She decided to look for him out there because he couldn't have gotten far. Suddenly up from the trees,  
  
"What are you looking for?" The boy asked.  
  
"I'm looking for someone." Sakura responded not even glancing at the person.  
  
"I could help. Who are you looking for?"  
  
"A guy. About fourteen. His name is Syaoran. He has chocolate brown hair, amber eyes ." Sakura stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Took ya a while." Syaoran said as he stuck his tongue out and ran away from a very, very pissed Sakura. Meanwhile.Sakura wasn't the only one pissed.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS SAKURA?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Calm down Touya. She's probably over Tomoyo's house."  
  
"No she isn't. I already called and the last time she saw her was at the hospital in the afternoon."  
  
"Did you try Andrew?"  
  
"Why would I want to call a baka like him?"  
  
"Touya." Fujitaka started to raise his voice.  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong?" Touya asked, and all he got was a blank stare from his dad.  
  
"Fine! I'll call the baka." Touya reluctantly said.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Um.is Andrew there?" Touya asked holding his anger.  
  
"I'm Andrew."  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um.Kinomoto-san.hi." Andrew answered immediately realizing it was Touya.  
  
"WHERE'S SAKURA?"  
  
"I don't know. I dropped her off at her house yesterday."  
  
"Good excuse.almost fooled me. Now.I'll say this one more time.WHERE IS MY SISTER!"  
  
"I'm home!" Sakura said as she barged in on her brother's rage.  
  
"Bye baka." Touya said to Andrew as he hung up on him and then his attention turned to Sakura. "WHERE WERE YOU?"  
  
" I was at the hospital. I accidentally stayed too long so I couldn't get home on time." Sakura said bluntly.  
  
"AND NOT A SINGLE NOTE OR PHONE CALL!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well.um about that. well.Oh! Gotta go to Tomoyo's house. She's expecting me now. Bye!" Sakura said as she rushed out of the house to Tomoyo's house. 'Wonder if he fell for it?' (yup naïve Sakura)  
  
Sakura thought about the events of last night and this morning. 'Why did I even go to the hospital? Syaoran's just my friend. Anyways.' Sakura kept thinking while she arrived at Tomoyo's house.ahem.mansion. Tomoyo was outside drinking tea and noticed her friend quickly and opened the door.well gates.  
  
"Sakura.where were you? You're brother was in a rage when he called me."  
  
"Hospital."  
  
"Visiting Syaoran again huh?" Tomoyo said with the oh-so-innocent-smile upon her face.  
  
"Well.yea."  
  
"I know! Let's go and visit Syaoran now."  
  
"I just spent the night with him at the hospital and you're making me go."  
  
"The night?" Tomoyo asked with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Leave your dirty mind out of this Tomoyo." Sakura said as she started to regret telling her about it. "Let's just go to the hospital."  
  
As they walked they chatted about stuff but every now and then, the subject would be about Syaoran. Sakura quickly would change the subject whenever that happened but Tomoyo enjoys Sakura's panic. When they finally reached the hospital they went in and opened the door to room 713. But Syaoran wasn't the only one inside.  
  
"So my cute-descendant, how's the hospital."  
  
"Shut up Eriol."  
  
"Now, now, is that anyway to treat your good friend and ancestor?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Well my ancestors are SUPPOSED to be DEAD!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"The rudeness.my descendants aren't supposed to act like this. Anyways. We should stop the conversation till there. After all you have visitors." Eriol said with that oh-so-innocent-yet-evil-smile.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura said as she finished opening the door.  
  
"Oh hey Sakura! Hi Tomoyo!" Syaoran said as he smiled at them and glared at Eriol.  
  
"Syaoran? Aren't you going to introduce me to these beautiful ladies?"  
  
"Whatever Eriol. Sakura and Tomoyo, this is my cousin Eriol. Eriol, this is Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura has the emerald eyes and Tomoyo has the amethyst ones." Syaoran explained to his so-called cousin.  
  
"He's not your cousin is he Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"My aura was hidden but not well enough for the mistress of the Clow or now Sakura cards. I am Clow Reed.well half the reincarnation anyway." Eriol said.  
  
"Whoa! That's so COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura jumped up and down in excitement.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran started to worry about her sugar intake.  
  
"She's fine Syaoran. Trust me." Tomoyo responded smiling a smile that caught Eriol's attention. 'She's beautiful.I wonder if she's dating anyone?' Eriol thought until he was interrupted.  
  
"Um.Eriol? Where do you go to school?" Tomoyo asked while turning a slight shade of red.  
  
"I go to Syaoran's school but we're both gonna transfer over to the high school in Tomoeda I think." Eriol said.  
  
"Oh my GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I live in Tomoeda!!!!!!!!!" Sakura said now bouncing up and down and at sometimes looked like she was going to jump off the walls.  
  
"In other words, we'll soon be classmates." Tomoyo said smiling and walking over to Eriol and shaking hands with him. Little did she know that the half reincarnation of Clow Reed had a newfound weakness. Her.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm getting out of the hospital today. I'll be able to go home now."  
  
"That's SO cool!" Sakura said as she gave him a hug. Sakura and Syaoran were both blushing and speechless but someone else wasn't.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll call this one the kawaii hug!" Tomoyo squealed as she took out her video camera.  
  
Since Syaoran was now able to return home, Sakura really didn't look forward to the volunteer work at the hospital but was happy to anyway because Syaoran's school was about a block or two away from the hospital. Everyday going to the hospital, Sakura and Tomoyo would go and visit Syaoran and Eriol at their school. It was about 2 months after Sakura met Syaoran in the hospital and yet none of them had made a move yet, frustrating Tomoyo and Eriol but the important thing was that tomorrow was September 5 and a surprise party was being planned.  
  
"So everybody knows what to do tomorrow, right?" Sakura asked. Right now everyone is in Penguin Park planning the party.  
  
"Hai Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Good but let's review. Now Syaoran will be with me at my house preparing while Chiharu and Takashi will be the lookout. Naoko and Rika will be waiting for Tomoyo and then telling her that they are busy and have something to do which will be to come to my house and help Syaoran and me. While Tomoyo is thinking, Eriol will be "taking a stroll" and then taking Tomoyo to my house and then Chiharu and Takashi will tell us that she's coming. Then we all hide while Eriol is busy leading Tomoyo into my house, blindfolded. Got it?"  
  
"Hai Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Hey kaijuu! What are you doing there? Hey look, the Chinese gaki is there too!" Touya teased.  
  
"SAKURA IS NOT A KAIJUU AND HE IS NOT A CHINESE GAKI! HIS NAME IS SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Anyway, what happened to the baka? Did you go from baka to gaki?"  
  
"TOUYA!" Sakura screamed turning red.a bright red. It was true though. About a month ago Sakura found out that Andrew was cheating on her so they broke up.Sakura was also kind of wishing for something like this to happen that way she didn't hurt Andrew and she could somehow get together with Syaoran. Unfortunately, "get together with Syaoran" isn't as easy as it seems.  
  
"Hey Sakura? Are you all right? You're all red. Do you think you have a fever or something?" Chiharu asked after Touya left.  
  
"I'm fine." Sakura said still a little red. But she was lying. Syaoran was sitting right next to her and she could feel his warmth and ended up turning red. Her heart was beating fast and felt all warm inside, something she only felt when she saw or thought about Syaoran.  
  
"Did you know that in the olden days that they treated if you were red."  
  
"TAKASHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO MORE LIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chiharu said as she readied her hands to choke Takashi.  
  
"But its true! I swear." And Takashi said no more for he was once again being strangled.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran giggled along with the rest of the group as they saw this happen. But they quickly stopped when they saw Tomoyo come in the distance. Her singing lessons must have ended early. Everyone except Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran left because earlier they promised Tomoyo that they'd meet her after the lessons.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!"  
  
"Hey Sakura, minna-san. What's up?"  
  
"We met up with everyone else, Takashi told another story." Syaoran started.  
  
"And Chiharu, I suppose, strangled him." Tomoyo finished.  
  
"Yeah. That's pretty much it. Why don't we go out for dinner? My treat."  
  
"Sure Eriol!" Tomoyo responded quickly.  
  
".Well.oh.sorry Eriol.I'm busy today.yeah.got to study."  
  
"SYAORAN! Don't be rude! Come on!" Sakura said as she grabbed Syaoran's hand and dragged him along.  
  
"Why am I even here?" Syaoran pouted. All four of them were in the restaurant that Eriol brought them to. 'Because Sakura wants you to be here.' 'Shut up!' 'You know its true.' 'Shut up!' 'I'm only saying your true feelings.' 'Why does my conscience have to be so freaking loud!' Syaoran thought as he turned his head and saw Sakura. He quickly turned around and blushed but.  
  
"Syaoran? Are you okay?"  
  
"Hai. I'm fine, Sakura." Syaoran said turning red.really red.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES!" Syaoran responded turning really, REALLY red.  
  
"Sakura.it's fine. Syaoran is okay." Tomoyo said while giggling.  
  
"Hoe? What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing Sakura." Eriol said as he tried to stifle his giggles.  
  
"Fine." Sakura gave in but still wondered what was so funny.  
  
"You know Sakura, you and Syaoran look pretty kawaii together." Tomoyo said making both of them blush.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be talking Ms. Daidouji for the fact that you and Eriol look kawaii together too." Sakura said. Now everyone at the table was beet red. Syaoran and Sakura were sitting together and Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting together so when everyone turned their heads, they saw the person they liked and quickly moved their heads. The waitress came to take their orders.  
  
"Oh what two kawaii couples! What would you like?"  
  
"We're not couples miss. We're just friends." Syaoran said.  
  
"That's not what it looks like to me. Now what would you like?"  
  
"Um."  
  
After the embarrassing scene in the restaurant, Sakura and Syaoran can't look at each other and neither can Tomoyo and Eriol. Eriol took Tomoyo home and Syaoran took Sakura home.  
  
"Arigato Syaoran. You really didn't have to do this." Sakura said blushing.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't feel right if I didn't. See you tomorrow Sakura. Ja ne." Syaoran replied as he slowly walked away.  
  
"Syaoran, wait!" Syaoran quickly turned his head around.  
  
"Can I meet you 30 minutes earlier than everyone else?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ja ne, Syaoran." Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Ja ne, Sakura." Syaoran said as he walked away.  
  
'I'll tell him tomorrow. I can't hold it any longer. I have to tell him.' Sakura thought as she walked into her house.  
  
"Hey kaijuu."  
  
"."  
  
"You're not talking back kaijuu? Interesting.. 3.2.1."  
  
"SAKURA IS NOT A KAIJUU!"  
  
"And there it is." Touya said as he grinned for once again he made his little imouto-san mad.  
  
"Arigato, Eriol."  
  
"My pleasure. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne, Eriol." Tomoyo said as she walked into her house. And there was only one thing she wants for her birthday.for Eriol to tell her that he loved her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's the end of the chappie. About a half to a page shorter but. Yeah..Please review! And the title will make sense a little later. Push.Push.Push.the.Button.Button.Button.(^^. __ __') 


	3. Confessions The End

Disclaimer: .I'm not writing it this time.fine.last time.I do not own CCS as much as I do want to .happy?  
  
F.Y.I. Syaoran and Eriol moved to Tomoeda. They now go to Tomoyo and Sakura's high school  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You never wake up on time.and you're in 9th grade too."  
  
"I don't have time now Kero. Sayonara." Sakura said as she quickly ran out the door.  
  
"You're on time for once Sakura."  
  
"Shut up Tomoyo." Sakura said as she collapsed on her desk.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura."  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran." Sakura said as she turned her head to see Syaoran's smiling face.  
  
"So when do I come to your house tomorrow?" Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear.  
  
"Stop. That tickles."  
  
"You two should really stop flirting." Eriol said as he came back from the office.  
  
"Shut up Eriol."  
  
"Settle down, minna-san. Now let's begin class."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe we have so much homework!" Sakura said, as her hand was sore from holding her bag.  
  
"Here. Let me take that." Syaoran said as he took Sakura's school bag and held it along with his.  
  
"Iie Syaoran. Give that to me. I can hold it." Sakura said trying to grab the bag.  
  
"You'll have to catch me first." Syaoran said as he ran down the street and to Sakura's house so that they'll have enough time to set up Tomoyo's party.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran quickly got to work as soon as they reached Sakura's house. They blew up balloons, baked the cake, hid it from Kero, brought out the presents and they put up the banner that said, ' Happy Birthday, Tomoyo!'.  
  
By the time it was all done. It was about 4:30. The room looked beautiful. Streamers and balloons filled the ceiling and the smell of the air was wonderful. They decided to put some glue on the end of the streamers and then throw confetti into the air. Sakura and Syaoran really did a lot and to them, the hardest task was, to hide the cake from Kero. To them, it was a task all on its own. Naoko and Rika were upstairs in her room, Tomoyo and Eriol were coming, and Chiharu and Takashi were outside. Sakura smiled at the masterpiece before her and then turned to Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran? Remember when I asked you to come about 30 minutes earlier to the party?"  
  
"Yea. Why?"  
  
"Well.I want to tell you something." Sakura said blushing madly.  
  
"I'm listening." Syaoran said as his heart beat faster. He was hoping to hear those words but knew that it would never happen.boy.was he wrong.  
  
"I just wanna say.I.l.love.you." Sakura said stuttering and looking at the floor. 'Baka. Syaoran would never respond to that!' Sakura thought as she slowly lifted her head to see Syaoran's face. He smiled passionately.  
  
"Wo ai ne, Sakura."  
  
"Wo ai ne? What's that?" Sakura asked. She thought that it might have been some sort of way of saying no in Chinese but she still had hope.  
  
"Wo ai ne, my cherry blossom. I love you, Sakura." Syaoran said smiling as his arms welcomed Sakura to an embrace better known as a hug. As their lips inched their way closer and closer.  
  
"They're COMING!" Chiharu yelled as she dragged Takashi in with her. "Everyone hide!" Chiharu said as she quickly duck beneath the couch with Takashi. Sakura and Syaoran hid in the kitchen and awaited Tomoyo and Eriol's arrival.  
  
"So where are we?" Tomoyo asked. A blindfold was blocking Tomoyo's eyes from any view as he carefully led her into the Kinomoto living room.  
  
"You'll see soon enough." Eriol said as he flashed the camera in Tomoyo's face. That was the signal.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled as they revealed themselves from their hiding spots.  
  
"Oh MY GOD!!!!!!!!! This is for me?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hai. We have to give you a special birthday party. It's like.a law." Sakura said as she gave Tomoyo a hug.  
  
"Arigato everyone!" Tomoyo said as they all had fun. They laughed and played till it was about 8 at night. While everyone else left, the original four stayed.  
  
"Ok Kero. You can come down now." Sakura yelled as Kero zoomed to the kitchen in search of the cake.  
  
"WHERE IS THE CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kero screamed as Sakura pointed to the half a cake sitting in the living room.  
  
"CAKE!!!!!!!" Kero flew over and gobbled everything in sight while Sakura and Syaoran watched amusingly, Tomoyo and Eriol snuck out.  
  
Since it was September, the weather wasn't too cold or too hot. Tomoyo and Eriol slowly walked out under the starry sky and sat on the bench. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and then diverted her attention to the sky.  
  
"The stars are pretty aren't they?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Hai. They're the prettiest things I've ever seen."  
  
"Not me. I've seen something prettier."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Actually.who is the question?" Eriol said grinning.  
  
".so.who is it?" Tomoyo asked. 'Who am I kidding, he's probably talking about someone in his old school.'  
  
".she's sitting right next to me and right now, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world." Eriol said. 'The universe applies when I propose.' Eriol thought as he waited for Tomoyo's response.  
  
"So.what's it supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that I love you." Eriol said calmly yet smiling.  
  
"."  
  
"Tomoyo?" Eriol felt a tug at his heart. She was going to say no. he was almost sure of it.  
  
".I.I.I .love.you too." Tomoyo said smiling and embracing Eriol. Their lips grazed by each other and then the graze turned into a kiss.  
  
Sure enough through the window, Sakura and Syaoran are watching this moment.  
  
"Kawaii! Tomoyo's birthday present is received." Sakura said smiling.  
  
"I see. When's your birthday?" Syaoran asked.  
  
".I see that we have a lot of work to do here." Sakura giggled as she told Syaoran some important things about her that he should know.  
  
"Ah. oh. and what do I have to do to get your brother to stop calling me a gaki?" Syaoran asked. Sakura's laughter filled the air.  
  
"That'll be a bigger task than climbing Mount Everest. Trust me. Touya will NOT stop calling you a gaki. unless you and I weren't together." Sakura spoke.  
  
"Well then. I guess I'll have to put up with your brother's name calling because I'm not leaving you, ever." Syaoran said as he pulled her closer to him. Sakura smiled and leaned on him.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?" Syaoran replied.  
  
"I was wondering before, whether to break up with Andrew or not."  
  
"Why?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Because of you." Sakura responded.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I gave you a chance to be my friend, but my feelings were stronger for you, giving me two choices. But I think. no. I know I made the right choice." Syaoran looked at her. She chose him. she could've been with Andrew. but instead. she chose him.  
  
"I love you Sakura." Syaoran spoke.  
  
"I love you too Syaoran."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.that's all I'm writing. yea. that's the end of the story. so. plz review. and I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~cherrixwolf  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
